Crows
Prachian Crows, Warrior castes members of the Prachian society and Religious knights. Crows are born and raised to become a crow though uncommon not impossible others enter there ranks through great feat and skills. The Prachian crows are masters of trickery and quick movements relying on piercing key points in enemies armor and wearing them down through hundreds of wounds. To become a crow one must defeat a Crefix a large bird creature that is raised and breed as guardians and as fierce training creatures. A Crefixes feathers distinguish its strengths and abilitys, its said Crows and Tamers can recognize a great deal by looking at a single feather, from its color, size and shape. For this reason a Crow Trainee must defeat a Crefix in order to join the full ranks of the Crows and wear its feathers as a trophy, many crows build there fighting style based of the first Crefix(Crefixs used for this purpose and stronger then the common breeds and normally have unique skills) they defeated. To rise though the Ranks of the Crows one must master a number of Crefixs combat styles(each Crefix can be put into a certain fighting style amongst the crows and to even learn this style the crow must defeat a Crefix of that style and show it to a master.) Along with there Crefix Traditions of training they also enforce great religious zeal normally writing scripts of the lady onto there armor or even putting scrolls of purity on there plates. Well these warriors are prominent among the Prachian society they were not developed by the Tervola warbands but instead by a human clan of Ghem long ago, becuase this clan of humans was the fiercest of Tervola enemies when they were all united under one banner the Tervola Warbands recreated them as a prominent order of warriors among Prachia. They also use the Prachian Vow of Silence which is a common trait among any soldiers produced by Prachia(Before combat they make a vow not to speak to there enemies or even make a sound of pain to accomplish this they put there body though a great deal of pain to become tolerant of such things and even take drugs to weaken such weakness) History Once a powerful Tribe of humans that hunted Crefixs for a long time they began to build a martial fighting style based of the Crefixs who showed strong fighting ability given the fact they had been weapons produced during the age of the old empire to be used by The Lady as weapons of war. After the creation of the Crefixs they were Breed and recreated by Blood Mages for numerous uses. For this reason they became the perfect hunters after the fall of the old empire. At first the Crow Tribe hunted them to survive but slowly as they developed they began to hunt them for sport. This slowly grew into a Tradition that then grew into there Martial Style. For years they fought off the Tervola Warbands and earned great renown in the lands of the Tervola, Even they agreed the Crows were formidable foes. Though numerous Wars and Skirmishes with the Tervola finally came the Second Reclamation War which the Crows joined in hope of ending the reign of the Tervola but just as the First Tervola came into there grasp they made a final stands so he could be awakened. This action well them so few and in between they were almost extinct. After the end of the Blood War the Yellow Scarves and Tervola Warbands under the First Tervola rebuilt them as a military within the Prachian building effort having seen them as one of the strongest fighting forces. With there rebuild there fighting styles were reborn and recreated and no longer alone did humans walk the style but so too did the Tervola. With there rise the Breeding of Crefixs to be used in there training and development went into high demand leading from a over populations and making them one of the most common creatures that now live in and around Prachian lands. The Crows have become common amongst other nations as great fighters equal to the Tervola and other Fighting forces of the Prachian military. Styles Notable Members